


Square Jaw Nurse

by Zoodan21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Otabek is a nurse, Yuri does not know how to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoodan21/pseuds/Zoodan21
Summary: Yuri hadn't meant to get sick but it happened anyways.Though if it ment getting the number from one of the nurses he might not complain so much.Aka: Otabek as a nurse and Yuri admiring him with a fever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg haha so apparently AO3 cut it off cuz it couldnt handle a degree mark... sorry i didn't notice

Yuri hadn’t planned on getting sick. the season was just beginning, and with both Viktor and the katsudon competing this season he had to train harder. So Yuri did, he spent more time going over his program, more time (being tortured) training under Lilia, and more time in the cold rink.

 

Yakov had told him to, well not slow down but to maybe tone it down since it was just in the beginning and “there was no reason for him to exhaust himself before the season even started to heat up.” Before scowling a bit extra and letting him of the ice.

 

But Yuri hadn’t listened and now he was paying for the consequences.

 

He had noticed the way his head had a bit of a hard time keeping track of everything around him and the extra time it took to actually get what Lilia was saying to him, and the way there was a small but constant pressure just between his eyebrows and under his eyes. But Yuri had brushed it off as some weird headache and just continuing with the rigorous training. Big fucking mistake.

 

Now he was in the hospital with a 40.8 degrees celsius fever and being completely delirious. He had been driven here two days before, after his grandfather had called the hospital, worried over the rising temperature. Apparently having a fever over 40º was quite _bad._

 

The bed under him wasn’t that comfortable, but Yuri could only focus on that for a short moment before a shiver wracked his body and he let out a pained moan. His mouth was open and every breath of cold air felt like a blessing for his burning body. But it also left a very bad taste in his mouth because _of course_ he was going to have an infection in his nose that completely blocked all attempts at using it to breath. Fuck his life.

 

The room Yuri had been placed in was a typical hospital room, small with a table and chair set probably bought from IKEA near the bed he was laying on, and with a couple of old magazines to distract him from the incredible boredom he was feeling. But the thing about being sick was the infuriating lack of time management he had. Yuri would fall asleep and wake up later, and looking at the clock hanging over the door to his room, expecting at least an hour to have passed when in reality it had only been 10 minutes. Or he would zone away, high on painkillers and other pills, not thinking about anything and realizing it had passed 2 hours.

 

Right now it was around midnight, and Yuri couldn’t fucking go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would get overwhelmed by just random thoughts until it got too much and he had to open them again. The pain under his eyes and in his forehead wasn’t getting better either, and that was the thing fucking with his nose and making him unable to breath like a normal human.

 

He was tempted to press the the red HELP button above his head, but that would require him to lift his arm and focus on talking to someone and to be honest he had no idea what could make his situation better. Maybe morphine or some shit like that. Just _anything_ that would take away the pain and dizziness he was feeling.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he woke up by his door being opened and the light from the hallway outside shining in on the bed’s bland covers.

 

“Wha-” He tried to utter something coherent, but was cut off by the dryness of his mouth and all the spit clogging up his throat and immediately began to cough. Yuri forced himself to sit up, leaning on one hand while he desperately tried to breath through the coughs wracking his body.

 

He felt something, probably a hand, giving his higher back a firm clap and kinda helping the coughing a bit. When the coughing finally stopped, with a sound not unlike the one his cat made when she was about to throw up a hairball, he person behind him resigned to rubbing circles over his back while Yuri gasped for breath.

 

“You okay?” The man, from what Yuri deemed by his voice, asked still rubbing his back. Yuri nodded, shaking all over with sweat running down his neck.

 

“Y-yes I’m okay.” He rasped out, closing his eyes to stop the room from swimming around him. The person beside him hummed, and let go of Yuri’s back.

 

“I’m going to get you some water and something for your throat okay? I’ll be back.” The doctor or nurse said, before leaving the room after Yuri had nodded again. He flopped down on the bed, and pulled one arm over his eyes. He tried to focus on breathing normally and not panting like a dog while listening after the footsteps of whoever was getting the water. It was taking an awful long time.

 

“Here.” Yuri blinked. By the bed was a guy, holding out a plastic mug in front of Yuri that was filled with water. He sat up again, much slower this time, grabbed the cup and drank it all in a matter of seconds before setting it down on the table by the bed.

 

“Thanks.” He looked up at the guy again. He was wearing the same white scrubs with gray squares all over, like all the other nurses in the hospital and his hair was a bit ruffled in the front. Yuri made a small mental note on that very squared jaw.

 

“No problem. This is for your throat, I recommend that you take one every sixth hour. ” The nurse said, before placing a water bottle on the table together with a small white oval bottle.”Is there anything more you need?”

 

“New airways.” Yuri muttered, before easing himself back in between the mattress and covers. The nurse only hummed, before taking a look at the information paper hanging from a clipboard at the feet of his bed. The nurse looked much better in an undercut than JJ, that was for sure.

 

“I could get you some pillows, having your head above your lungs will free your airways and probably make sleeping easier.” He said, and Yuri just nodded. He would have liked to say something more, but he was too tired and the pressure in his head was worse than before so it would have to be enough.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” The nurse said before walking out of the room and Yuri closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yuri woke up the next day, it was to a white world. Or more accurately; a shitload of pillows around him. He blinked slowly, trying to remember where the pillows had come from, because as far as he knew they hadn’t been there the evening before.

 

Slowly he sat up, and rubbed his head when dark spots began to dance in front of his vision. Right, some nurse had come by during the night. Yuri didn’t really remember much, something about his throat hurting and getting water. Plus that guy’s jaw line. He scowled, what an important and totally necessary detail to remember.

 

Absentmindedly he reached for the small bottle of pills and the water bottle. According to the instructions he was just gonna have to keep the pill in his mouth and let it dissolve, easy.

 

Except that as soon as the pill started to dissolve it tasted _horrible._ Yuri gagged before spitting the mess out into the plastic cup and quickly reaching for the water bottle and chugging down half of it just to get rid of the taste.

 

“What the fuck?” He spat out, thought it sounded very slurred with his nose and all, before grabbing the bottle and reading over the label again. _Strawberry Bafucin- to help with  sore throats and mild inflammations._ “Who the fuck messed up with strawberry this bad?” Yuri hissed and narrowed his eyes at the bottle before throwing it at the wall in front of the bed. The sound it made colliding with the wall wasn’t that satisfying. Yuri had an urge to get up and stop that bottle to death.

 

Thankfully he was saver from the pain of having to go up by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Yuri laid back against the pillows, and there were so many he might as well have been sitting up really.

 

The door opened and a nurse walked in. It was the same one from the night. Same yaw, his hair was a bit more tousled than Yuri remembered it being, but over all the same guy who gave him those fucking pills.

 

He glared when the nurse walked over to his side, with a small turn on his lips.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“What the fuck.” Okay, so maybe he should have thought over what he was going to say but how should he know it was Mr. Very Square Jaw that was checking up on him today?

 

“Yes?” One of the guy’s eyebrows was raised and okay, that was a way to smug expression for him not to have known exactly what kind of bulshit medecine he gave Yuri was.

 

“You know what you did.” He hissed out, glaring even harder. In response, the nurse took out a thermometer from the pocket of his scrubs. Yuri _hated_ that fucking thermometer. It was big, uncomfortable, and during the whole progress he had to keep his mouth shut and then he couldn’t breath, lovely. Not.

 

The guy seemed obvious to his anger, and merely asked him to open his mouth and lift his tongue. Yuri did som with the most annoyed expression he could manage. His lungs had just begun to hurt a bit when the guy pulled out the stick and Yuri sucked in a big breath before coughing a bit.

 

“Better?” Fuck that dude, he could clearly see the tiny, but still present, smirk on the guy’s lips.

 

“Fight me!” He bit out, and later Yuri was going to blame the response on the fever. Who did that nurse even think he was, standing there and nearly laughing at Yuri while he was laying on the bed sick to his bones? Wasn’t nurses supposed to be nice or some shit like that?

 

“No thanks.” Square jaw hummed and picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed before looking at Yuri again, “Besides, I’m sure you’d beat me up anyways.”

 

“Damn right I would.” He grunted, before crossing his arms and glaring somewhere on the wall. “When can I leave from here anyways?”

 

“Well, your fever has gone down to 38 so that’s good, and your sinusitis infection is a bit better. So maybe tomorrow?” Thank God, Yuri was way to tired of the hospital and there was only so many times he could watch YouTube before even that got boring.

 

“‘Kay.” He murmured, closing his eyes, his fever might have gone down, but it didn’t mean his head wasn’t up in the clouds. Yuri swore to himself that he would never be sick, never ever. It was the worst thing ever.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yuri woke up the next time, his room was empty and, _thank the heavens_ , the pressure behind his forehead was nearly gone. He looked around, according to the clock on the wall it was close to 2 PM. Huh, he had slept in four hours.

 

Yuri sat up slowly and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the coffee mug on the table. It was clearly from the cafeteria down the corridor outside, but as far as Yuri knew he hadn't asked for a coffee and the nurse hadn’t had one with him, so why...

 

**Fight me? :)**

**Otabek**

 

Yuri nearly dropped the cup, under the message written in black sharpie was a phone number. What the fuck. Obviously Otabek was the nurse or whatever, but seriously had he really left that good of an impression? Maybe Otabek had a fever too, because who gave someone their number after being threatened by a sick 17-year old in a hospital bed.

 

But here the evidence was.

 

And if Yuri had saved the number on his phone, waited until he was home in his apartment to text Otabek _i’ll still fight you_? Well then it was clearly still the fever running.

  


                  

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be me just pouring out my feelings about having the worst cold's ever, srsly this is all based on life experience. 
> 
> Stay healthy kids, you can die if you have a body temperature over 42 degrees celsius fyi
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Newspapernom come cry with me about anime and shitposts


End file.
